Warner Bros. Pictures
Background: Warner Bros. Pictures is a major film production company owned by WarnerMedia. Formerly known as Warner Brothers Pictures, Warner Bros.-Seven Arts and Warner Bros. 1st Logo (1925-1929) Nicknames: “The Shield”, “‘20s Shield” Logo: We see a shield with a picture of Burbank inside it and “W-B”. Above it is “a WARNER BROTHERS” and below it is “CLASSIC of the SCREEN”. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extremely rare. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (1929-1936) Nicknames: “The Shield II”, “‘20s Shield II” Logo: We see the standard shield with “WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc. & THE VITAPHONE CORP.” above it and below it is “Present”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare. Editor’s Note: An in-credit logo. 3rd Logo (1935-1937) Nicknames: “The Shield III”, “‘30s Shield” Logo: On a sky background, we see the shield zooming in. Then, we see “WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc. Present”. FX/SFX: The shield zooming in. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Scarce. Editor’s Note: None. 4th Logo (1937-1948) Nicknames: “The Shield IV”, “‘30s Shield II” Logo: We see the shield with a banner reading “WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc.”. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A horn fanfare, composed by Max Steiner. Availability: Common. Editor’s Note: None. 5th Logo (1948-1967) Nicknames: “The Shield V”, “‘40s Shield”, “Ultra Common Shield” Logo: On a sky background, we see the golden shield with blue inside it and the banner reads “WARNER BROS. PICTURES” or “WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc.”. “Presents” appears below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Ultra common. Editor’s Note: None. 6th Logo (1967-1970) Nicknames: “The Shield VI”, “‘60s Shield” Logo: We see a shield with “W7” inside it. Below it is “WARNER BROS-SEVEN ARTS presents”. FX/SFX: The logo forming. Music/Sounds: The opening theme. Availability: Ultra rare. Editor’s Note: None. 7th Logo (1970-1972) Nicknames: “The Shield VII”, “‘70s Shield” Logo: On a teal-blue background, we see a shield, this time red. On it has a banner also in red with a byline on it. “PRESENTS” appears below. Byline: * 1970-1971: “A KINNEY NATIONAL COMPANY” * 1971: “A KINNEY SERVICES COMPANY” * 1971: “A KINNEY LEISURE SERVICE” * 1971-1972: “A KINNEY COMPANY” FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Scarce. Editor’s Note: A nicely done logo. 8th Logo (November 24, 1971) Nicknames: “The Shield VIII”, “‘70s Shield II” Logo: On a background similar to the last logo, we see the classic shield, but in red like before. Byline: Referred to as “A KINNEY LEISURE SERVICE”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme. Availability: Extinct. Only seen at the beginning of Man in the Wilderness. Editor’s Note: None. 9th Logo (1972-January 31, 1973) Nicknames: “The Shield IX”, “‘70s Shield III” Logo: On a blue background, we see the classic shield, but without the banner. “Presents” may appear below. Byline: Referred to as “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Usually silent or the opening theme. However, Get to Know Your Rabbit has a horn-driven fanfare with flutes at the end. Availability: Near extinction. The last film to use this logo was Steelyard Blues. Editor’s Note: None. 10th Logo (February 1973-September 28, 1984; 1984-1989) Nicknames: “The Big W”, “‘70s Big W” Logo: On a black background, we see a red “\\’”. “WARNER BROS” fades in below as they zoom in to make the background become red. Then, another “\\’”, this time in white zooms in but stops when a black rounded square fades in behind it. Most of the time, “PRESENTS” appears below. Byline: Referred to as “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY”. Closing Variants: * We see the print logo with “DISTRIBUTED BY WARNER BROS” above and the byline below. * Another closing variant would have the opening logo, but the colors of the “\\’” are inverted and smaller and the same text appears above. FX/SFX: The zoom-ins. Music/Sounds: Usually silent or the opening theme. Availability: Common. The last film to use this logo was Irreconcilable Differences. Editor’s Note: A reference to use the Warner Communications logo in this one. 11th Logo (June 8, 1984-February 2, 2001) Nicknames: “The Shield X”, “‘80s Shield”, “Ultra Common Shield II” Logo: On a sky background (exactly the design of clouds used in some versions of the 1948 logo), we see the same shield as on the 1948 logo. Byline: * June 8, 1984-1990: “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY” * 1990-February 26, 1993: “A TIME WARNER COMPANY” * 1992-February 2, 2001: “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” Variants: * For some of their earlier films, “PRESENTS” appears below the logo. * Scope films used different sky background. Closing Variants: * June 8, 1984-1989?: Same as the previous logo. * 1985-February 2, 2001: Same as before, except that it’s the shield and the text is in whatever font the credits use. On some films 1986 until 1990, it would use the font for the last logo, such as Burglar. * December 1988-March 2000: Another closing variant would use the opening logo, but modified with “DISTRIBUTED BY WARNER BROS.” above. * May 2000-January 19, 2001: Only “DISTRIBUTED BY” appears above the shield and the banner inscription is redone and a URL address is added underneath. Some films like Get Carter and'' Miss Congeniality'' have the banner inscription simply reading “WARNER BROS.”. FX/SFX: None, except for “PRESENTS” fading in in the original Warner Communications version. Music/Sounds: Usually silent or the opening theme. For some of their first features (such as Gremlins), it uses the classic Max Steiner fanfare. Availability: Ultra common. * The first film to use this logo was Gremlins. * The Warner Communications logo is rare and first appeared on the aforementioned film above. * The Time Warner logo is scarce. * The Time Warner Entertainment logo is fairly common. * It last appeared at the end of Valentine. Editor’s Note: A reference to bring back the 1948 shield. 12th Logo (January 16, 1998- ) Nicknames: “The Shield XI”, “‘90s Shield”, “CGI Shield” Logo: We see a picture of the Warner Bros. Studios tinted in gold. The picture ripples slowly and then it reveals to be the shield from before, but redone in CGI and the clouds are more computer-generated. The shield zooms out and the clouds move very slowly to the left (a la the 1993 Columbia Pictures logo, except it’s reverse). Byline: * January 16, 1998-February 2, 2001: “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” * February 16, 2001-September 2003: “An AOL Time Warner Company” * November 5-December 12, 2003; October 30, 2004: “A Time Warner Company” (on at least one occasion, the byline is blue instead of orange.) * December 12, 2003-June 15, 2018: “A TimeWarner Company” * September 23, 2016-February 10, 2017: “A TimeWarner Company” (with “A” and “Company” smaller than “TimeWarner”.) * July 27, 2018- : “A WARNERMEDIA Company” * October 17, 2019- (tentative): “a WarnerMedia company” Variants: * For the logo’s first year of use, the shield is more shinier and darker, zooms out much more and “75” and “YEARS” slide from behind, “Entertaining The World” fades in below it and the byline is white instead of orange. * Starting in 2011, the logo is given a more “enhanced” look with a sleeker shield and a shinier banner and the byline is yellow-orange. Though some films like The Dark Knight Rises, Gangster Squad and most foreign films released by the company use the 2003-2011 version. Closing Variants: * January 16, 1998-February 2, 2001: Same as the previous logo. * February 16, 2001- : We see the 1984 shield, but updated to match with the banner inscription of the opening logo. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: * January 16-December 1998: A wind chime jingle. * February 1999- : An 8-note piano theme that rises to intensity to become more powerful with more instruments, based on the Casablanca song “As Time Goes By”. Availability: Current. Has placed in front of Warner Bros. films for over 20 years. * The first film to use this logo was Fallen. * The 75th anniversary variant is extinct and first appeared on the aforementioned film above and last appeared on You’ve Got Mail. * The Time Warner Entertainment logo is scarce and last appeared on Valentine. * The AOL Time Warner logo is also scarce and first appeared on Sweet November. * The Time Warner logo is extinct and last appeared on The Last Samurai. * The TimeWarner logo is uncommon and first appeared at the end of The Last Samurai. * The enhanced version is uncommon, bordering on rare and first appeared on Dolphin Tale. * The WarnerMedia logo first appeared on Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. * This logo will expect to end sometime in early 2020. Editor’s Note: None. 13th Logo (tentative) (2020- ) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor’s Note: TBA